


Magic Bonds

by XxLightingPrincessxX



Series: Soul Magic [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Before Haggar is evil, Before Soul Magic, Before Voltron is around, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Hagger is Lance's baby sister, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Lance is Alfor's older brother, Lance is a prince, M/M, Magic, More tags to be added, Omega Lance (Voltron), Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags Are Hard, What Have I Done, Zarkon is still good, altea, fluff at the start, smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLightingPrincessxX/pseuds/XxLightingPrincessxX
Summary: Before Voltron, friends were found through Altean and Galran families. Before a war came to be, everything was peaceful. An Altean Prince was lost, looking for his SoulMate. A Galran Warrior was stubborn and lonely. When they meet, their worlds will change forever. As they fight for what they believe in, many things will fall in their way. Will they make it or will the brewing war break them?





	Magic Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that there is slight abuse in this. When you come to the word 'After' in bold, it starts there. The next bold word will mark the end of it.

The day was warm and clear. Ships coming and going to the landing port. A young male was keeping an eye out for a Galran ship. He was looking for a warrior, brother to the Champion, Takashi Shirogane, or for short Shiro. The male sighs and starts to pace.

"Prince Atlantis, your father wishes for you to head home." A guard says. The pacing male, Atlantis, looks over to his guard.

"I'll return home soon. I promise Shiro I'd wait for his brother, as he is in a meeting. The Galran Warrior, Keith." He states, returning to pacing once more as the guard huffs. Atlantis' hair was down his back in waves, the white hair reflecting the sun's light, his Omega traits showing well. He didn't hide who he was though, he embraced it truly. His Altean Markings were a soft blue, resting on his cheeks bones, shoulders, wrists, ankles, and hips. As well as the one on his lower back that was for his Mate's eyes.

The sound of an incoming ship made the Prince stop pacing and look up. The Galran Purple was easily seen, making the male relax. Once the ship docked, the male walked over to it, glad he left his crown at the castle. Once the ship opened, a Lilac male stepped out, his violet eyes looking around. Atlantis steps forward, smiling.

"Hi, you must be Keith! Shiro asked me to come and get you since he's in a meeting. I'm Atlantis, welcome to Altea." He says, holding out his right hand, getting the other male to shake it. The touch sent a spark through Atlantis' system, his Omega purring at the Alpha's touch. They start toward the castle, the guard trailing behind.

"Why'd Shiro send you?" Keith growls. The Prince looks at the Alpha Warrior.

"I didn't have anything to do." The Omega responds, making the guard roll his eyes. Truth is, he had a meeting with a visiting Alpha Prince, but meeting Keith sounded a lot better.

"Why are you so mean looking?" The Omega asks after a while.

"Why are you so happy-go-lucky?" The Alpha snaps.

"That wasn't nice. I'm trying to make you feel welcomed here." Atlantis snaps. Keith growls, making Atlantis flinch, to which the Alpha frowns.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"It's fine," the Prince lies. "Come on. Shiro's waiting."

The rest of the walk to the castle was in silence.

* * *

**After** Atlantis leaves Keith with Shiro, he heads to his bedchambers, knowing his father was waiting for him. The Omega was the oldest and the only  _known_ Omega of the four children that King Alikia and Queen Rosilina had. His younger brother and younger sister were both Alphas, yet, Honerva hasn't presented her second gender yet. Atlantis' father hated the fact that his eldest was an Omega.

The Prince feels his Omega hide away as he drew closer to his chambers and the King. Walking into his sleeping courters, he spots his father right away, on his silver couch.

"Atlantis," Alikia states, his voice holding a growl.

"Father," Atlantis comments. His guard sighs, knowing he can't do anything to help his Prince.

"I'm disappointed in you. You didn't come to meet Prince Kovin." The King growls.

"I had things to take care of. You can't force me to Mate and Love somebody if I'm destined for another." The Omega growls. The Alpha snarles and stands, the belt that was laying beside him in his hand. Atlantis looks at his guard.

"Keep my siblings away from my wing. You know the drill." He orders. The guard nods and leaves the room. No screams ring out as the belt collides with Atlantis' back. The Prince shows no weakness in his father.

"No Alpha will ever want a disobedient Omega," Alikia growls. Atlantis flinches slightly, tears silently coursing down his face.

"Wrong. My Soul Mate will want me." Atlantis snaps out. The belt stops as the King takes in his son's words.

"As of your Mate would want you." He growls before leaving.

 **The** moment the door closed, Atlantis is carefully moving to his bathroom. Slowly stripping out of his outfit, he looks at his back. His Omega whimpers, the old scars littering his back along with the new ones. Blue eyes glow as the male focuses on the wounds healing. He was glad to know the basics of Druid magic, even if it was just to heal himself. Turning on the water then stepping into the shower, Atlantis washes off the blood. Once clean, the male steps out of the shower, yelping when he finds his sister.

"Honerva!" He yells. The young woman of seventeen rolls her eyes.

"Mother wants you. We're in the garden. Also, as an Omega, you have to same parts as me." She says before leaving.

"JUST BECAUSE I CAN CARRY PUPS DOESN'T MEAN SHIT!" He screams after her. Laughter could be heard as the Prince heads to his closet to get dressed, standing in his large nest he hides in it. He shakes his head, thinking of his sister. She'll present soon, as all Alteans present at the age of eighteen.

Once he's dressed, he heads to the garden to find Queen Rosalina. His mother was a quarter human, her family from Cuba. He honestly believes that's how they're so dark.

"Mother," the Omega calls as he walks out to the garden. A woman with silver hair looks up.

"Lance, come here." She says. The Prince moves over to his mother and kneels before her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rosilina hums and plays with her son's hair. Atlantis watched his siblings. Alfor chasing Honerva and Giovanna, Anna for short, with a bug. Alfor was a strong man, a man Atlantis was proud of. His brother was learning Druid Magic, and how to be King when Atlantis finally leaves.

The soothing feeling of being safe catches up with the Omega, who falls asleep in his mother's arms as she plays with his hair.

* * *

Two months have passed by in a blur. Atlantis was currently walking around, after spending most of the day with Honerva, whose birthday was today. She presented as an Omega. The male was only twenty, Alfor and Anna were nineteen. The Omega wasn't paying attention, causing him to crash into a Galran Alpha.

"Watch where you're going Omega!" He growls. Atlantis rolls his eyes.

"Shut up," he snaps. The Prince was already on edge, having spent the whole day with his father. The Galran Alpha growls and picks the Altean Omega up, slamming him into a wall. A short cry of pain leaves the Omega's mouth, making the Alpha smirk.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A shout sounds, making the duo look over to find a human. The Galra growls but drops Atlantis, letting him run off. Blindly, he finds himself outside the door leading to the one Alpha that hasn't hit him. Knocking on the door, it opens to reveal Keith.

"Atlantis? What's wrong?" He asks.

"I was heading back to the castle when a Galran hit me. Apparently, I was in his way." Atlantis whispers, a whine escaping his mouth when the Alpha touches his back. He so has a bruise. Keith frowns and makes the Omega turn, looking under his shirt.

"He hit you?" Keith growls. Atlantis nods and closes his eyes, not knowing what to do. A gasp leaves his mouth and his eyes fly open as Keith kisses the bruise.

"Keith?" The Prince asks, turning to look at the Warrior.

"I'll protect you, Atlantis. And I will never,  _ **ever**_  place my hands on you to hurt you. That, I swear by my magic." Keith says, a blue light encasing his body. Atlantis gasps softly and hugs Keith. The Alpha hugs back, nuzzling his face into the Omega's hair, enjoying his scent.

When the Prince fell asleep, the Galran laid him on his bed before leaving to find the Galran who hurt his Omega. He wasn't stupid. A beautiful Omega like Prince Atlantis was a treasure on his home planet. He'd court him and make him his.

When Atlantis was waking up, Keith was returning, covered in blood.

"Keith?" The Omega calls out, sitting up.

"I'm back. Lay back down. I'll lay with you in a minute." The Alpha responds. Atlantis nods and flops back down onto the bed, curling up. Keith heads to his bathroom to shower and wash off the blood from himself. Once out of the shower, the male dresses in sleep pants and heads back to his bed. Climbing into the bed, the Galran pulls the Altean into his arms. Slowly, Keith falls asleep, holding Atlantis protectively. 

* * *

Atlantis giggles as he hides away, knowing Keith was chasing him. A year flew by fast, and a week ago, Atlantis got off his suppressants. Running into the kitchen, Atlantis slides to the island. The castle staff was smiling, their prince's smile contagious to them. Laughter rang out as Atlantis dove behind the counter, yet the sound is cut off by a loud growl. Atlantis stands up, staring at his father. The King growls.

"Atlantis!" He snaps. The kitchen staff freezes and Atlantis gulps. He hasn't been alone with his father since the courting began.

"Father." Atlantis states. The King pulls off his belt and stalks towards the Prince.

"I'm tired of you running off." The King growls. A loud whimper sounds from the distressed Omega. The nearby Galran Alpha hears the whimper and runs towards the sound.  Stepping into the kitchen, Keith looks around.

"Father, I didn't do anything." Atlantis whimpers. As the King raises the belt, a low and dangerous growl sounds in the kitchen. The King stops and turns to look at Keith. The Alpha moves in front of  **his** Omega.

"Who are you?" Alikia growls.

"Atlantis'  **Alpha** ," Keith growls back, his growl dark than the King's.

 "Please, you just want to be possessive Alpha trying to knock up my son." The King snarls. The thought of Atlantis with another and carrying their pups makes Keith snarl.

"I am  _possessive of what belongs to me_. Atlantis is my Omega!" The Galran roars. The Altean Omega whimpers, shifting on his feet. Slick was starting to produce. His heat was making itself known. He needed to nest.  _ **Badly.**_ Grabbing the back of his Alpha's shirt, the Omega lets of a soft mewl. 

"Alpha," Atlantis whispers. Keith turns and looks at his Omega.

"Yes Beautiful?" He asks, making the kitchen staff squeal. The only person who didn't know of the courtship between Keith and Atlantis was the King. This Alpha was so kind and caring for the Prince of Altea.

"I need to nest." The Omega whispers. Before anyone has a chance to say anything, Keith is picking Atlantis up and taking off.

"My room or yours?" He asks.

"My rooms. I have a premade nest in one of my closets but I need your scent in it." Atlantis comments. The violet male nods and heads to his rooms that he was given when he first came to Altea. He sets his Omega down, letting him gather the clothes he wants. When Atlantis deemed his arm full enough, he heads to his bedchambers. The couple pass by Shiro, who waves to them, and Alfor, who smirks softly. Walking into Atlantis' room then over to the one closet he never pulls anything out of. Opening the door, he reveals a large nest. Keith smiles softly, watching his Omega. Atlantis rearranges his nest, adding in the new items.

Once finished, the Prince turns to look at his Warrior. He slowly sits down in the nest, letting out a chirp to call his Alpha in. Keith smiles and steps into the nest.

"Unbutton your shirt for me. I want to see if you have your SoulMate Mark yet." Keith orders. Atlantis nods and slowly undoes the buttons on his blue silk shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders. On his chest dances fire right over his heart. Keith pulls off his shirt to reveal dancing water.

"When did you get yours?" Keith asks.

"Last night. After I called you My Alpha." The Prince whispers. The Warrior grabs Atlantis' arm, making the Omega stare at the dancing fire on the Alpha's wrist.

"We're SoulMates." The Altean breathes.  The Galran smiles and sits down by his Mate.

"We are," he comments, leaning over and kissing the other male. The Omega purrs in response, climbing into the Alpha's lap. The Alpha lets out a deep rumble in response to the purr. The Galran pins the Altean down, earning a yelp of surprise from the other.

"Look at you. Flushed and beautiful." Keith says, his voice deep and rough. Atlantis shivers slightly, the slick starting to ruin his pants.

"Alpha," he whispers. Keith understands and slowly pulls Atlantis' pants and boxers off. The Prince lays naked before his Warrior. The view of his Omega laid out before him, body flushed by the heat, hole dripping slick; ready for a knot to enter his body. Keith smiles and leans down.

"Look at you. So willing for me." Keith comments, running a hand down the other male's body. Atlantis whimpers, a shuddering breath leaving his body.

"Knot me, Alpha," he whispers, begging.

"Do you want me to Mate you? Claim you as mine? Knot you and fill you up so much that it shows on the outside? Breed you to carry our pups?" Keith rumbles. The Omega whines, arching his back, wanting more than a hand dancing up and down his side.

"Please," Atlantis begs, repeating the one word over and over. Keith kisses his Mate softly, silencing him. Slowly pulling off his clothes, glad that he and Atlantis had talked about mating when either a heat or rut happened. Starting to trail kisses down Atlantis' neck, looking for the spot to claim him at, the Omega wraps his legs around his Alpha's waist.

"Alpha!" Atlantis cries out.

"Tell me what you want, Atlantis." The Alpha orders.

"Mate me. Knot me." The Omega begs. Keith chuckles and slides his left hand down to Atlantis' entrance. Carefully sliding a finger into the Omega, Keith watches his Mate's face. The warm, tightness made it obvious that Atlantis only used toys before. Atlantis whines and rolls his hips. Keith lets out a low growl and uses his free hand to pin the Omega down.

"Stay still." He demands. The Prince whimpers abut stays still as the Warrior pumps his finger. After a while, he slowly adds another finger, scissoring them to work Atlantis open. Keith works slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt Atlantis in any way.

"Look at you. You're taking my fingers so greedily." Keith comments. Atlantis purrs and looks up at his Alpha. The Omega's eyes were wide, bright, and a look of complete trust for the male above him. The Alpha kisses his Mate working Atlantis open more. When deemed ready, Keith pulls his fingers out, gaining a whine from the Omega. Keith chuckles and moves his dick close to Atlantis' entrance.

"Are you ready?" Keith asks. Atlantis nods his head rapidly, wanting his Alpha to knot him. 

Ever so slowly and carefully, Keith slides his dick into Atlantis. The cry of pleasure from the Omega made the want to pond unto the Altean yet the Galran stayed put.

"Please, Alpha! Move!" The Prince cries out. The Warrior growls softly, yet starts to move. Atlantis moves softly, hands flying to Keith's back, clawing at it.  Pleasure filled cries, pants, moans filled the closet the Omega's nest resided in. Keith keeps his movements quick and hard, making Atlantis beg for Keith's knot. All movements get harder, faster, and rougher as the knot swells, growing bigger until Keith locks it in Atlantis. As the pair come to their completion, Keith's fangs drop, allowing him to Claim Atlantis as him. The couple slowly falls asleep, Keith covering them up before he passes out.

* * *

Atlantis stood before his father in the throne room, Alfor, and Coran behind the crowned Prince. The Omega was standing differently, seeming to protect something.

"I don't want the throne. I never have." The Prince says, his voice strong. The claiming mark on the Omega's neck screamed out the fact that his Alpha was a Galran, the bright purple mark standing out among the blues of his clothes.

"You can't give up your birthright." The King growls.

"I can, and I will. Keith and Shiro are returning to their homeworld today. My  _ **Alpha**_ wants me to go with him. I am leaving." Atlantis states. Alfor smiles and grabs his brother's shoulder.

"Go, Brother. Live your life with your Alpha and have healthy pups." He comments. Atlantis smiles at his brother and nods. He slowly heads out of the throne room and heads his crown off to a guard as he leaves. Heading to the ship ports, Atlantis boards the Galran ship, finding his Alpha talking with Shiro. Falling asleep in his Alpha's lap, ready for a new start on a new planet.

* * *

Atlantis stood beside Hervonia as stood in her lab, checking on the vitals of the pup in his womb.

"How's my pup?" He asks his sister. She smiles, her Altean marking glowing.

"He's so strong. Technically you're only three months along, but your son is the size of a month fetus." Hervonia rattles off. Atlantis giggles and rubs his belly.

"I know. Keith says it has to be the Galran genetics. I agree with my husband when he says our son has more Galran in him than Altean." He says. The opening of the door makes the two Omegas look up. Zarkon walks in with Keith and Shiro behind him.

"There you are," Keith says, jogging over to his Mate. Atlantis smiles softly.

"Sorry. I wanted Hervonia to check in on our pup. He's growing so fast, Keith." Atlantis says, grinning. Keith smirks and gets on his knees before his pregnant Mate, laying his hands on the swollen pregnant bell that holds his pup inside. He nuzzles the belly, letting out a soft growl for his pup to hear.

"He needs a name." The Omega says.

"Kolivan," Keith mumbles, kissing the belly, where movement is being seen. Shiro raises an eyebrow and looks at his brother.

"Really? Why that name?" He questions. Keith looks up at his brother.

"I was messing around with names and I really like Kolivan." Keith states. Atlantis smiles and runs a hand through Keith's hair.

"I like it as well." The Atlean whispers. The Galran on his knees looks up and smiles softly.

* * *

The screams of pain were loud and clear. Hervonia winces, kissing her brother's forehead.

"Breathe Atlantis. Keith will be here soon." She whispers. The male Omega whimpers at his Alpha's name.

"He needs to be here to see Koli be born." He cries. A roar sounds down the hall as an Alpha runs through the corridors. The siblings look at the door as the worried Alpha busts into the room.

"Atlantis!" He yells, running to his Mate's side.

"Alpha!" The Omega screams. The nurse watching over Atlantis nods.

"Sir, you need to start pushing." She says. Doing as the nurse told him, Atlantis starts pushing. The whole world stops when a cry fills the room. Atlantis reaches his arms out for his pup, taking his son when he was handed over.

"He's here," Keith says, his voice soft.

"He is. Our Kolivan." Atlantis whispers, bring his son up to his swollen milk filled breast. The pup latches on quickly, drinking slowly from his mother. The small family relaxes, and the Mates couple nuzzles each other's faces.

"I love you my Omega," Keith growls softly.

"I love you too my Alpha." Atlantis purrs.

* * *

***Three Decapheebs Later***

Laughter could be heard throughout Zarkon's castle. A Galran pup was running around, his pregnant mother waddling after him. The Altean King smiles and walks over to the pregnant Altean.

"Atlantis." The King calls. The Omega looks over and smiles at his brother.

"Alfor!" He says and hugs his brother as well as he can with the big belly he has.

"It's good to see you, Atlantis," Alfor comments, making the Omega grin.

"As it is for you. How have you been?" Atlantis responds. The Galran pup walks over to his mother.

"Who's this Mommy?" The pup asks, staring at the Altean King.

"Koli, this is my brother. King Alfor of Altea. Alfor, this is my son, Kolivan. The one inside my belly right now is Marian, my daughter." Atlantis explains. Alfor smiles at his nephew.

"Nice to meet you, Kolivan." He says. The pup nods and looks up at his mother, his violet eyes meeting blue.

"Mommy, can we go see Daddy now?" Koli questions. The Omega smiles and nods.

"Lead the way, Koli." He says. Kolivan grins and takes off in toward the training rooms. Atlantis smiles and waddles after his son.

"How's Coran?" He asks.

"Upset. He just found out he's one of the rare Omegas that can't carry pups." Alfor replies, "However we have found a woman willing to carry our pups for us."

"Is she going to go through the tests?"

"Yes. That's why Coran isn't here with me. He's staying back with her to ensure if they are compatible or not."

"I hope they are. Coran deserves to have pups."

Reaching the training rooms, Kolivan rushes into the one his father is normally in. The working Alpha looks up and smiles.

"Hello, my son. Protecting your mother and sister?" He asks as he picks Kolivan up.

"Of course! I'm strong like you!" Kolivan growls. Keith laughs and looks over at Atlantis.

"Hello, my Omega." He says. Atlantis smiles and waddles over to his Alpha.

"Hello, my Alpha." He says. Keith smiles and nods to Alfor, who nods back. The family hangs out with the Altean King before they leave to lay Kolivan for his nap.

_****_

* * *

Nobody saw this coming. Nobody was prepared for a war to fall upon them. Atlantis stood in the foyer of his new home on Altea, watching his brother pace back and forth. In the lounge, Coran was with the woman who had promised to carry the pup for King Alfor and Coran. Screams sounded as the woman cried in pain. Kolivan, at the age of seventeen, stood behind his mother, watching his sister, Marian as she played with her braid. Marian at the age of fourteen was beautiful, taking after her mother. The only thing she had that she got from her father was her dark black hair while Kolivan had white hair. Their hair colors were the only thing that gave away the fact that their parents are both Altean and Galran.

"Mother, is she okay?" Marian asks. Atlantis looks at his daughter and smiles softly. He was tired, drained, and slowly losing his life force. Atlantis nods.

"Yes. She'll be fine." He whispers, sitting down in the chair Kolivan pulled up.

"Mom, you need to tell Dad." He says. Marian looks at her brother in confusion.

"Tell Daddy what?" She asks.

"Nothing, Sweetie," Atlantis says.

"No. Tell me, Mom." Marian orders. Atlantis sighs but nods his head.

"You  know how your father is using Soul Magic to fight?" He whispers. Watching his pups nod, he leans back in the chair.

"Yes. Explain." Kolivan comments.

"I'm turning into his Soul Magic. That's the one thing they don't tell you when you learn Soul Magic. They want fighters. Not cowards." Atlantis adds. Kolivan growls.

"How long?" He demands.

"How long until what?" Atlantis asks.

"How long until you are ripped away from us?" Kolivan cries out.

"A week. Two weeks at the most." Atlantis whispers. The cries from his pups mix with the cries of a newborn baby. Watching his pups break down in front of him, breaks his heart. He cries as he holds  _ **his pups**_ in his arms, letting out broken purrs to try and sooth them.

"I hate war," Marian whispers.

"I'll stop the Galran," Kolivan swears.

"I love you my pups. I love you so much." Atlantis whispers.

* * *

The week passed by far too quickly for Atlantis. Keith had left a day ago for a battle with Zarkon, who was drawing closer to Altea. The weak Omega stumbles to his desk from his bed. He had one last letter to write. One last heartbreaking goodbye to write. His pups' letters were written and off to the side, both covered in tears. They were just waiting to be given to who they are addressed for. Carefully, Atlantis picks up his pen.

 

_'My wonderful Alpha,_

_If you're reading this, that means the war is still going on. Don't panic. I didn't leave you. I could never leave you for you are my whole world. I'm no longer here because I'm fully one with your magic. That's the one thing nobody tells you when you start to learn Soul Magic. The Magic of Love turns your lover into your Magic. I know that once this war is over, you will let your Magic free. I know as the war goes on, you will do everything in your power to stop it. All I ask is that you watch our pups, my last sibling, for I can't lose another. I already lost my sisters. Please, my Alpha. I can't lose Alfor or my babies._

_I love you so much, Keith. Please, do not give up on this war. You still have so much to protect. Our pups need you now more than ever. Please know that I cry as I write this to you. I cried when I wrote my pups' their letters. My heart shatters and breaks just at the thought of not being able to sleep by your side anymore. If I had a choice, I would never leave you. Alpha, please. End this war so I may come back to you._

_If I come back in a new body and I don't remember you, make me fall for you all over again. I fell for you once, and I would love to do it all over again._

_Keith, thank you for so many years of love and happiness. Most of all, thank you for my pups. You made my world bright and new when I met you all those years ago at the shipping docks. You still make me feel like a teenager around you. I love our story, and please, for me, do not end it now. Keep writing and filling pages. Thank you, My Alpha, for loving me and picking me when you didn't have to._

_I'll see you again someday._

_Forever your Omega,_

_Atlantis'_

Slowly and carefully, the Omega puts the letter in the envelope. With short, broken breaths, he slides the beautiful ring off of his left hand and lays it on top of the three letters, all tear-stained. Atlantis lets the tears fall faster, his heart breaking more as ticks pass by.

As the rest of his life force leaves, the Omega screams out, knowing it was time to leave.

"I love you. Please, fight until you need your Magic no more, and then I will return. I promise." Atlantis' broken voice fills Keith's ear, causing him to fight harder.

 

No funeral was held for Atlantis, just silence over the whole planet as they cried for their lost Prince. A family of three grieved over their lost Mate and Mother, more tears joining the ones already on the letters. Four decapheebs pass of war until Keith lets go of his Soul Magic when King Alfor using magic to hide away Altea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please! One of my friends asked for this.


End file.
